batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Caped Crusader (DC Extended Universe Concept)
The Caped Crusader will be the Batman-standalone films in the DC Extended Universe. It will consist of 5 films. The first, third, and fifth being directed by Ben Affleck and the second and fourth being directed by Zack Snyder. Main Characters Bruce Wayne / Batman-''' The main character, Batman, posing as Gotham City's guardian. 'Alfred Pennyworth- '''Bruce Wayne's loyal butler. '''Dick Grayson- '''The first one to take the Robin mantle. '''Jason Todd- '''The second one to take on the Robin mantle. '''Timothy Drake-' Smart and a fan of Batman, the third to become Robin. '''The Joker- '''A member of the infamous Red Hood Gang turned psychopathic terrorist after a robbery gone wrong. '''Ra's Al Ghul- '''Trainer and mentor of Batman turned enemy. Leader of the League of Shadows, a cult bent on destroying Gotham City. '''Damian Wayne- '''Son of Batman and fourth to take on the Robin mantle. '''Talia Al Ghul- '''Bruce Wayne's love interest turned enemy. Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Film 1- The Caped Crusader The Caped Crusader finds Bruce Wayne, a multi-billionaire, descending from a life of riches and mansions to a life of crime-fighting and vigilantism. Past memories of being kidnapped by a cult called the League of Shadows begin to haunt Bruce as a new threat arises, a killer clown called the Joker, plans to unleash terror on Gotham City by releasing a deadly gas that can turn you crazy. Bruce must rise against evil and become a hero to save Gotham. Heroes Batman, Robin Villains The Joker, Two-Face Film 2- The Caped Crusader: Death in the Family After Dick Grayson has left, Bruce Wayne continues to fight crime as Batman, until he meets a young boy tinkering with his Batmobile, Jason Todd, whose family was killed in the Joker attacks. Batman agrees to train him as Robin. The Joker continues his reign of terror on Gotham, teaming up with a crime lord known as the Black Mask. While Jason questions his past, Batman continues his search to bring the Joker to justice. Old memories haunt him and Ra's Al Ghul returns. While the 2 fight crime, a darker secret will bring Batman to his knees. Heroes Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Aquaman Villains The Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Firefly, Red Hood, Black Mask Film 3- The Caped Crusader: Fear of the Shadows Taking place after Batman v Superman, when the Justice League is formed, Batman recovers from the Red Hood Incident. Ra's Al Ghul is dying, and his servant, Johnathan Crane, is tasked to keep up his legacy and finish Ra's Al Ghul's mission. As Johnathan continues his mission, he must mask himself as the Scarecrow. The League of Shadows are rising and getting closer than ever to destroying Batman. Meanwhile, a new villain dubbed the Riddler rises and wants to make sure Batman is dead. Fear will overtake Gotham City as Bruce takes up a new protegé, Tim Drake. Heroes Batman, Robin, Nightwing, The Justice League Villains Scarecrow, The Riddler, Ra's Al Ghul, Sinestro Film 4- The Caped Crusader: End of an Empire The world's most corrupt men are joining forces to erase the superhero image. The Justice League are being discriminated and publicized as nothing but evil tyrants. The public turn against them, the government has a secret weapon, a strengthened superhuman named Bane to stop them, but why would the government suddenly turn against them? Batman supposes one man is pulling the strings and sets out to figure out the truth of what is going on, discovering a criminal organization known as the Court of Owls and learning about a son he never knew of. Heroes Batman, The Justice League, Robin, Nightwing Villains The Court of Owls, Bane, Hugo Strange, Damian Wayne Film 5- The Caped Crusader: Injustice Age In the final film of the '''Caped Crusader saga, times are changing.